


The Red Prince's Hot Headed Warrior

by jaeparker



Series: Rooster Teeth / Achievement Hunter ficlets [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi, king AU, semi-mideival, semi-modern
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeparker/pseuds/jaeparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Narvaez, Jr. is the Prince of The Red Kingdom who takes exceptional care of his people. He stumbles upon a young man who unknowingly needs Ray's help, but plans to help Ray in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at King AUs. sorry.

“Your Majesty!” the elder repeated, clearing his throat.

The younger immediately sat up straight and looked the elder in the eyes, “Yeah?”

“Did you get ANY of that, Ray?” The elder squinted him.

Ray immediately stood up, swiping the draping fabric from his coat out from under him.

“Sure I did, Geoffrey!” Ray exclaimed.

“Your mother insisted you abide by the new regulations when you leave the palace, your majesty!” Geoffrey reminded.

“Tell her I said to stop worrying about me!” Ray repeated those words to the elder about a thousand times, “The only threat to me, is this damn cloak!” 

The prince muttered as he waved around the long, draping fabric that dragged behind his feet when he stood.

“Stay in today, and I’ll call in the kingdom’s best tailor!” Geoffrey negotiated.

“Can’t Geoff! Sorry!” Ray smiled at Geoff, and made his way downstairs, “I have to pick up the list of free lodgers from Mr. and Mrs. Pattillo today.”

“We have men and women that work for you who can do that, Ray!” Geoff tried to level with him, following him downstairs.

“But I like to do it,” Ray turned around to face him, “Plus, I have some errands to run. Places to go, people to see!”

“But-” Geoff sighed.

“Will you stop worrying?” Ray laughed, placing his hands on Geoff’s shoulders.

“It’s my job to keep you and your mother happy. I’m supposed to do that with all I got, kid.”

“And I’d be ecstatic if you’d stop worrying so much about me leaving the palace in broad daylight.”

“But it would make your mother happy if she knew you were here, safe.” Geoff pointed out.

“What do I have to worry about out there?” Ray challenged Geoff, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’ve given my people no reason to harm me. My kingdom as a whole has no enemies, and overwhelming allies. Out there, with my people, is the safest place in the world for me. It’s where I’m meant to be, Geoff.” Ray said to Geoff with sincere eyes.

Geoff sighed and rubbed his hands over his tired eyes.

“Go,” Geoff groaned, “But I promised your mother I wouldn’t let you go out alone anymore. Be back before the lanterns are lit. I can’t cover for your late-night escapades anymore, kid!” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah!” Ray smiled. The prince turned for the palace front gates, but suddenly halted.

“What?” Geoff asked.

Ray quickly threw off the long, oversized cloak and left it in a puddle around his ankles.

“Ray! I-” Geoff began to object. That cloak was Ray’s only sense of protection. It was his only distinction from the other townspeople. 

“Come on, Geoff! That thing is ridiculous! I’ll get a new one in town today!” Ray leveled with him.

Geoff sighed once more, waving the young prince off.

Ray pulled his leather messenger bag off of the hook near the palace gates and threw it around his shoulder.

“Before lanterns, Your majesty!” Geoff hollered as Ray legged it out of the palace.

Geoff sighed, and picked up Ray’s cloak off of the floor.

“Where’s my son, Geoffrey?” The queen spoke suddenly from the top of the staircase.

“Oh!” Geoff practically jumped out of his skin as he turned to face the queen, “He just left, into town!” 

“He said he had things to do, people to see.” Geoff explained.

“And you just let him leave? After the discussion we shared in my private quarters?” The queen challenged him, squinted down at Geoff.

“Your Majesty, It wasn’t that simple! I discussed with the prince your wishes, but he insisted.” Geoff shrugged, “I did, however, negociate with the lad. We made an agreement that he is to return before the sun sets for the evening.” 

Queen Allison Narvaez of the Red Kingdom, named such after the fact that the kingdom beared the most red flowers, nodded her head passively at Geoff.

“I also sent him off with a guard!” Geoff lied, almost instantly regretting it.

“You did?” Queen Allison asked, her voice hinting at being pleasantly surprised.

“Of course, your majesty. As per your request.” Geoff nodded.

“Very well, Geoffrey. When he returns, let me know at once.” She replied, walking down the hallway, out of sight.

Geoff sighed and threw Ray’s cloak over his shoulder.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ray straightened his glasses and cheerily walked along his path.

Before he went to his destination, he liked to walk around town and greet his people.

The sun was shining bright, the weather just warm enough for his liking.

He first stumbled upon the merchant who sold fruits and nuts, the young woman with red hair.

“Good morning, your highness.” She nodded at Ray with a kind smile.

“Good morning, Ms. Tuggey.” Ray returned the smile, bowing his head.

“The usual?” She asked, gesturing to her cart of assorted fruits and nuts.

“If you would,” Ray nodded, fishing out a few notes.

“My pleasure,” She nodded, “How’s your week treated you, sir?”

“Very well.” Ray bounced as Lindsay prepared the cup of strawberries and almonds for him.

“Even though the queen is being some overprotective of me,” Ray sighed.

“You are her son, your highness.” Lindsay reminded as she handed him his usual.

Ray gratefully took the cup and handed her the money for it and nodded in understanding.

“Yeah, but she worries too much.” Ray shrugged, “I’m not in any sort of danger out here.”

“That is true. The Red Kingdom would fall if anyone were to lay a finger on our Prince.” Lindsay replied dramatically.

Ray chuckled and shook his head.

“Well, Thank you for breakfast, Ms. Tuggey. I have plenty to do this morning.” Ray bowed his head again.

“My pleasure, your highness.” Lindsay mirrored the gesture. “Enjoy the rest of the day!”

“You too!” Ray called out as he went along the path, enjoying his breakfast.

“Good morning, Sir Narvaez.” The nice tailor lady, Ms. Turney smiled at Ray as he passed her shop.

“Good morning, Ms. Turney.” Ray returned the smile and bowed his head toward her.

“No cloak today?” She teased, sweeping her front porch step.

“Not today, not ever. Planning on getting a new one, one that’ll fit.” Ray sighed.

“Good luck with that, sire. If all else fails, come in and I’ll tailor it free of charge.” She offered.

“Thank you, Ms. Turney. But, never do what you’re good at for free!” Ray replied, continuing on his way.

Ray finished his breakfast and disposed of the cup. He truly enjoyed the simplicity of his life.

Everyone in his kingdom treated him with utmost respect, and he was raised to treat them the same. He never presented himself any less than one would present themselves to him.

This lead to close friendships with many merchants and townspeople in Ray’s kingdom. He was the sole connection to the commoners and the palace.

Ray loved every second of it, and spent as much time as he could out and about.

His first stop was the Pattillo lodging quarters to exchange the list of free lodgers for money.

Basically, The Queen and Prince of the Red Kingdom took exceptional care of their people.

People could live, and eat, and be well for absolutely nothing if they couldn’t afford it.

Therefore, if you were a true citizen of the Red Kingdom, you could stay in homes including, but not limited to, Pattillo’s lodging quarters free of charge. All billing goes to the palace, which is then taken care of by the royal family.

Ray was very proud of his grandfather for making that the norm since his family branch had taken power over the Red Kingdom. It really helped out a lot of people.

Ray’s kingdom wasn’t poor. Far from it, actually. They made exceptional profit from their goods and resources. But some people just didn’t have much luck.

The economy was always flourishing in the Red Kingdom, plus taxes and gifts from neighboring kingdoms more than covered the expenses of those in need.

So every week, Ray would take a list of each person staying at Pattillo’s lodging quarters on the palace’s tab and would pay the debts.

Mr. Jack Pattillo and his wife Ms. Caiti Ward were exceptionally nice people who Ray enjoyed spending time with. They had been so good to him and the others of his kingdom for so long.

Ray smiled as the bell signaling his arrival chimed.

The prince was immediately welcomed by the warm smile Ms. Caiti offered every person who walked into her quarters.

“Good morning, Your majesty.” She said, signing a few documents.

“Good morning, Caiti. How’s business?” Ray asked, walking up to the counter she was behind.

“Amazing as always,” She nodded.

“That’s always good to hear.” Ray nodded as well.

“I suppose you’re here for…” Caiti began, rummaging for the list.

“Yep, what was it like this week?” Ray said, fishing out the money tucked in his bag.

“Not much, that young lady got back on her feet and is working with Mr. Oum in the art studio now. She visited yesterday.”

“That’s awesome! I’m glad things worked out quickly enough for her liking.”

“Me too!” Caiti replied, finally handing the list to Ray, “So there’s only one lodging on palace tab. The rest are people paying their own debts.”

“Really?” Ray asked, looking down at the list in surprise. But sure enough, there was only one name scribbled on the list.

“Michael Jones?” Ray read, “Where’d he come from? I don’t recognize that name.” 

Ray, without hesitation, handed Caiti the money that would pay for the strange lodger’s expenses.

“Jack met him, not me. I haven’t seen him.” Caiti shrugged.

“Is Jack in this morning?” Ray asked.

“He’s back there, somewhere. I think I last heard him in the kitchen. You can go back there if you’d like.” Caiti nodded to her left, and returned her attention to the documents she was signing.

“Thank you, Ms. Caiti.” Ray called out, and walked to the hallway to his right. He quickly found his way into the lodger’s kitchen.

“Mr. Pattillo?” Ray called into the kitchen, finding no one in sight.

The prince spun around, looking for Jack, but found no one.

Ray walked further into the kitchen, only to find pots, pans, trays, and utensils neatly stacked upon each other on counters.

“Micah!” He heard a small voice speak from behind him.

The prince frantically spun around to face the source of the voice. He saw a little girl, no more than two, looking at him.

“Hello,” Ray smiled at her, bending down to be at her level. She had short, golden curls pinned back with clips, bright green eyes, and freckles spattered across her rosy cheeks.

“Micah!” She repeated, holding her chubby hand out for Ray.

“Who’s Micah?” Ray asked, “Jack, did someone turn you into a baby?”

“Micah?” She repeated, sounding more like a question. She seemed confused, almost scared.

“Prince Ray?” Ray finally heard Jack appear.

Jack entered the room with a worried expression, which softened when he saw the prince talking to the smal girl.

“Thank Christ.” Jack sighed, rubbing his face.

“I was looking for you, Jack!” Ray smiled at the older man.

“I was looking for her!” Jack exhaled, picking up the little one in question.

“Oh, yeah!” Ray nodded, “Who is she? Ms. Caiti didn’t mention an addition to the Pattillo family.”

Jack chuckled and shook his head.

“A lodger brought her along. He asked me where was a place he could keep her and she’d be safe and well taken care of during the day.” Jack explained.

“And of course, you offered to do just that.” Ray smiled at Jack, who nodded.

“How could you turn down this face?” Jack replied, squeezing the little girl’s cheek who spat in response.

“Is the lodger in question the only lodger on palace tab?” Ray asked as he remembered why he wanted to see Jack in the first place.

Jack hummed a response, “He was very kind, sir.”

“Did he mention where he came from? I don’t remember that name. Or any Jones’ in the kingdom, for that matter.”

“He said his mother grew and sold red columbines, while his father labored for one of the east trading ports. That they never came into town much.” Jack explained.

Ray nodded, sounded good enough.

“Where does he go during the day? I can’t imagine it’d be for something light if it meant leaving a daughter behind all day.”

“Oh, not a daughter, sir!” Jack laughed, “A little sister.”

“But,” Ray said in confusion, “I thought…”

“This young man couldn’t have been much older than you at all, your majesty.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes,” Jack nodded as he sat the little one down on the steel counter, “His parents met devastating ends, and he’s out, looking for work.”

But that doesn’t make any sense, Ray thought...


	2. Two

The sun was much too bright for his liking. It was too bright for a cool day.

He missed the constant bead of sweat on his brow he had in his home kingdom.

He missed the old drunkards passed out in the heat in every street corner. 

He missed his home. But home wasn’t home anymore, for he was no longer welcome there.

“Mae isn’t safe there…” He constantly had to remind himself everytime he thought of his home kingdom.

The boy sighed and stopped at the first food cart he’d seen.

“Good morning!” The young lady chirped with a smile.

The boy still wasn’t used to the culture in the new kingdom. Too many friendly faces greeted him on a daily basis in the new kingdom, and he couldn’t see himself getting used to it.

“Just a cup of strawberries, thanks.” The boy nodded at her.

“Coming right up,” The red head complied instantly, scooping the large, ripe berries into a plastic cup. “That’ll be two marks, please.”

The boy nodded and fished two blue bills from his pocket. He handed them to her in exchange of his fruit.

“Are strawberries in season this time of year?” The boy asked.

The Red Kingdom was very different from his home kingdom. With their economy at an all time low, prices of fruits and vegetables - the center of the kingdom’s diet - had skyrocketed.

Getting a full cup of strawberries for two marks was absolutely unheard of from where he came from, so he had to ask.

“Not particularly in this time of year, but the harvest was much plentiful in our kingdom.” The young cart owner explained.

“Then why such rich berries for so cheap?” He asked, wrapping his fingers around his cup.

“Are you visiting the Red Kingdom from neighboring lands?” The girl asked her customer. He was definitely an unfamiliar face, and didn’t seem to know much about the culture of the land around him.

“No!” The boy replied quickly, “I grew up near the Eastern Trading ports, far from the city. Why do you ask?”

“My apologies, it’s just…” She began, “We don’t have much of a demand for strawberries in the Red Kingdom. In fact, you’re one of the only people to come to me and ask for some.”

“If that’s true, then why offer them at all?” The boy asked.

“Because I have a regular. He’s kind of the reason I carry strawberries for cheap. He’s the one who supplies them. For free, even!” She smiled.

“Really?”

She hummed in response, “The Red Prince is a sucker for strawberries. He calls for their harvest, and supplies them to me just so he could have them.”

“The Prince?” The young man asked, “Why not have the harvest directed to the palace?”

“Wow, I didn’t know the Eastern trading ports were so disconnected from the town.” The young lady remarked with a smirk.

“What do you mean?” The boy asked, his throat starting to dry.

“The Red Prince hardly spends time in his palace. All the townspeople expect to see him everyday!”

“So he makes time to come out and see his people?” The boy asked. 

“That’s all the prince ever has time for! Our Prince is always out and about, caring and looking after his kingdom.” She explained.

“That’s good to know, thanks.” The boy nodded and began to walk away from the girl and her cart.

“Enjoy the rest of your day!” The girl waved cheerily at the boy who only turned to offer a half-smile back.

He silently went along the path and enjoyed his breakfast. Michael hadn’t remembered the last time he had such delicious berries.

Michael had only been in the Red Kingdom for two days. But it was obvious to him, that it was much more inviting than his home kingdom.

He knew it was very different, and that it would be a good place for him and Mae.

Michael smiled as he saw children running around the town, enjoying their youth in a way Michael never could.

That’s why he was here. He was here for a better place for Mae.

Although the kingdom was large and flourishing, everyone seemed to know each other in town.

It both worried Michael, and relieved him as well.

It worried him because he knew he wouldn’t last long on the lie he’d been telling every person that’d ask. Of course he wasn’t from here, and it’s obvious to many kind faces he passed on the street.

Someone’s bound to tell him that there is no record of people dying in the eastern trading ports recently, and that he must be lying.

He feared this tight-knit community of traders, tailors, farmers, and blacksmiths would see the flaws in his lie and kick him out.

Michael promptly threw his cup away once he finished, and stopped in front of his destination.

Michael had left some of Mae’s only clothes at the local tailor the night before. She had accidentally snagged her pants on something and her shirt had a mysterious hole in it.

Since Michael hadn’t been working yet, and only had a limited amount of money, he couldn’t really buy her new clothes.. and was grateful that the local tailor was a kind woman with beyond fair prices.

He smiled as he opened the door. The bell chimed, signaling his arrival.

“Good morning!” He heard a voice call from behind the large blue curtain in the back.

“Good morning,” Michael replied. 

After some sounds of rustling and struggle, a face appeared from behind the curtain.

“Sorry about that.” The young man said, a wide smile sprawled across his face.

“It’s quite alright,” Michael nodded at the man, who seemed to be about his own age.

His light hair sat in an unruly pile on his head, his green eyes lit up brightly as he caught Michael’s face.

“You must be here for the little baby clothes, then?” He said as he turned to rummage for the paper order.

“Yeah, that’d be me.” Michael nodded.

“Meg went out for groceries this morning, so I’ve taken over the shop, if that’s alright with you.”

“It’s fine,” Michael shrugged.

“I got to say, these are so cute! How old is the little dumpling?” The man asked as he disappeared behind the long curtains.

Michael cleared his throat again, “She turns two in a few days.”

Michael heard the other man squeal in excitement.

“That’s lovely to hear!” He exclaimed, returning with the clothes, “I love birthdays!”

He began to fold the clothes and bag wrap them up.

“Has the Prince paid his visit yet? Or is he a part of the celebration?”

Michael shook his head with furrowed brows.

“No, I’m not sure the Prince is aware.”

“Of course he is!” The man replied, “The Prince keeps an updated census. Makes sure to never miss a birthday. That’s why he’s out so often.” 

Michael nodded in agreement. He pretended he knew what the man was talking about.

“What did you say your name was?” The man asked as he tied the ribbon around the wrapped clothing.

“I didn’t. I’m Michael.” Michael said, with a shaky voice.

The man offered another wide smile, along with his hand.

“Lovely to meet you, Michael. I’m Gavin.” 

Michael nodded and shook Gavin’s hand.

“Where are you from, Michael?” It had surprised Michael how long it had taken Michael to realize Gavin’s accent. It wasn’t an accent that belonged to The Red Kingdom, or from Michael’s home kingdom either.

The way Gavin said his name, the way he carried himself… it screamed foreigner.

“I should ask you the same thing?” Michael nodded.

Gavin chuckled and shook his head.

“I have an accent, yet it’s more believable that I’m from here than you.”

“W-What makes you say that?” Michael swallowed hard.

As Gavin opened his mouth to speak, the door bell chimed.

“Oh,” The woman from yesterday smiled, “Good morning!”

“Morning,” Gavin nodded at her with a smile before returning his eyes to Michael.

“Have you taken care of him, Gav? I need to put these away.” Meg said, setting the two sacs of groceries on the counter.

“Of course, love. Need any help?” Gavin offered, handed Michael the wrapped clothing.

“No, it’s not much. Thank you.” Meg smiled and picked them up again, “Good morning, Michael.”

“Good morning.” Michael returned a half smile, and graciously took the clothes from Gavin.

Meg quickly disappeared behind the curtains, where Michael assumed lead to her home behind the shop.

“Thank you,” Michael cleared his throat, “How much do I owe you?”

Gavin shook his head and crumpled the paper order. Michael felt his heart swell, what was this?

“Birthday present from me to the little one.” Gavin insisted.

“No, please.” Michael offered, “I have money. I will gladly pay you.”

Gavin shook his head once more and offered Michael another friendly smile.

“Free of charge.” Gavin repeated, “Just bring her in one day. I bet Meg would lose her mind if she saw the kid in those clothes.”

Michael opened his mouth to argue again, but Gavin waved his hand at him.

“Use the seven notes you would’ve here and get her something that’ll make her smile. Meg and I would be more than delighted if you would.” Gavin nodded.

“Thank you,” Michael nodded gratefully, “I owe you one.”

“Just be sure to bring her in one day.” Gavin smiled and disappeared behind the curtain.

“Will do! Thank you!” Michael called and exited the shop.

He carefully put the wrapped clothing into his bag and went on with his day.

Michael squinted his eyes as the sun shone brightly on him.

Today was the first day Michael could actually do some real job hunting, and he promised himself to try his hardest.

He had to. With Mae’s birthday in just two days, he had to find work. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get her much, but he figured he’d at least try and get her SOMETHING.

She was turning two years old, and Michael was sure she didn’t even know what a birthday was… But he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he skipped out on Mae’s birthday.

That absolutely wasn’t an option.

Michael continued walking around the town, looking and seeing what jobs might be offering hire.

Nothing really seemed worthwhile until he stumbled across the lone blacksmith’s hut not far from the fruit cart.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“There aren’t any recorded deaths in the kingdom for the last two years?” Ray thought out loud.

Jack shrugged and set the little girl down. 

“Perhaps it wasn’t as recent as he made it seem. Maybe it took him time before deciding to go out for work?” Jack offered.

“Perhaps you’re right.” Ray shrugged. The little girl stumbled towards him and took a handful of Ray’s pants in her chubby fist.

Ray looked down at her and smiled. He couldn’t help but feel terrible for her and her brother.

If he was no older than Ray, then he shouldn’t have to work to support him and his sister after losing his parents.

No one should.

Ray gently pat her head and turned to Jack.

“When the lodger returns, please tell him his company is requested in the Red Palace immediately.” Ray exhaled, “Him and…”

“Mae.” Jack nodded.

“Him and Mae should report before the queen and I as soon as possible.” Ray smiled.

Jack nodded once more, “Of course your majesty.”

“Thank you very much, Jack. Your hard work and generosity is noted in high places.” Ray smiled at Jack.

“I’d do anything for this kingdom, and all those in it.” 

“I know you would. I would too.” Ray nodded, and turned to the door, “If you or Ms. Caiti need anything, anything at all. Never hesitate, for the palace doors are always open.”

“Thank you,” Jack smiled and nodded, “Enjoy the rest of your day.”

“You too.” Ray replied and left the kitchen.

“Have a lovely day, Prince Ray.” Caiti smiled as Ray made his way to the door.

“You too, Ms. Caiti.” Ray returned the smile and left.

Ray inhaled the cool scent of freshly picked roses in the courtyard of shops.

Many of shops and lodging houses looped in large courtyards, that housed a small garden in the middle.

Ray smiled as he saw an older woman sweeping the streets of the courtyard.

One thing the Red Kingdom enjoyed, was keeping their home as beautiful as it could be. This meant many people who didn’t work during the day, or had any free time, would often pick up after animals or occasional litter from children, or sweep dirt and leaves from the garden off of pathways.

Ray loved that the citizens of his kingdom cleaned up after themselves during the day while asking for nothing in return. He loved seeing his people care for their land as much as he did.

The woman he approached while walking along the courtyard gave Ray a warm smile. When she saw how close he was to her, she paused sweeping and allowed him to pass.

Instead of carrying on, Ray fished out a green note from his bag and handed it to her with a smile.

“The palace and citizens of this kingdom appreciate your labor. Thank you for keeping our home beautiful.”

The woman slowly took the note from his hand and nodded a thanks.

“Bless you, Your Majesty.” The old woman said.

Ray nodded a thanks and continued on his way, on his way to see the blacksmith.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and I might make more.


End file.
